


Poems

by genfluidnerd



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genfluidnerd/pseuds/genfluidnerd
Summary: a collection of the poems that i have written





	1. Realization

Figurative, Literal  
What's the difference?  
In the end it's all futile  
Just like existence.


	2. Real Bleeding Hearts

Our hearts bleed when we love and when we don't.  
They break when we die and break when we live.  
Who knows when it will happen once again.


	3. Drowning in Words, Images, and Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem about grief and guilt this was written after my grandmother died

Words painting pictures in waves  
But one can only truly be brave  
After looking upon a loved one's grave  
Grief and disbelief threaten to overwhelm the heart  
For it feels as though it was your fault they had to part


	4. Unity

Humans are weird  
We act like we don’t care  
When we really do  
We are scared of being hurt  
Yet we are very resilient  
We fight at the drop of a hat  
But have so much capacity  
For good and love  
We are scared that people will  
Make fun of us for caring  
Even though we all care  
We say we don’t care  
And we are scared  
But we still stick together  
Through thick and thin  
Even when we know we can’t win  
Humans are weird


	5. Variables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this as my first English assignment in 9th grade

I like to say I'm fine and it's okay  
I like hugs but only when I need one  
I hate crowds and noise  
I like to learn but in my own way  
I hate when I mess up with my words  
I like to try to understand others,  
I like staying behind but not being left behind,  
I like knowing how to use my words like the sharpest weapon  
I like colors but not when their really bright  
I like existing but not all the time  
I could go on till the sun dies  
but it's good to have secrets  
if you don't want to be hurt  
the knowledge that someone knows those secrets and   
how to use them  
it's unsettling


	6. Cats On Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another thing written for English class i think maybe in 5th grade stars that was a long time ago

I love cats and books.  
the problem is  
that there is  
usually is a cat on  
the book I want  
to read.  
so i push them off  
the book.  
they come back  
meowing for some,  
food i say  
no not now  
go away  
they look me with  
those big eyes  
and i say  
awww i can’t say  
no to you  
so you get a prize of food.


	7. Poem of King Jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for black history month in 6th grade

Martin Luther King Jr. had a dream   
That all people black and white alike   
Would hold each others hand in hand   
And see that God made them equals not opposites  
Not one to serve the other but equals   
Black and white alike   
He was put in jail many times  
For what the government called infamous crimes  
And though his body was locked away   
His spirit sored and touched the hearts  
Of black and white alike   
When he was out and about   
He peacefully protested against the government  
And everything changed in a good way   
The police stopped   
Stopping them in the words of Martin King  
“I have a dream that both black and white will take each others hand   
And say we are equals.  
Martin was killed one day   
By a person who hated him  
In every way   
King made us see each other   
In a different way  
We all still remember today   
That he made us see   
Each other   
As equals   
Black and white alike


	8. Shakespearean Sonnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for english in 9th grade

the cat of a cousin looking to fight  
gentle romeo who is newly wed  
the cat who slays the friend will see the light  
after both the lover and fighter fled  
to learn of the banishment of thyself  
made newly weds wish to ruin thy health  
friar with herbal knowledge of an elf  
stops death of romeo concealed in stealth  
Juliet's first marriage broke by the plan  
of parent's to make lord Paris her wed  
tearful wants romeo no other man  
hidden lies of shrift to friar she fled  
no longer trusting the well meaning nurse  
whom to Juliet belonged in a hearse


	9. Insomnia and Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written late one night when my insomnia and anxiety were really bad

Can't sleep  
Need to run  
Need to hide  
From invisible but prying eyes


	10. Zu vielen unbeschwerten Träumen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title translates to "To many lighthearted Dreams" i wrote this while inspired by a character i made, a version of dream sans named Traum

failure  
I am a failure  
I can not feel the pain or guilt  
To go with my actions  
I shall make others feel it for me  
Failure  
All of them are failures


	11. Hard to Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by by two characters i have a version of Error Sans named Seret (who is referenced as the lion here) and a version of Ink Sans named Bast (or the cat)  
> some of the words are inspired by how many ancient Egyptians thought the soul worked

faded and forgotten lion  
Lost her shadow  
Soul taken apart  
Floating through the worlds  
Less than nothing  
Unimportant  
Wishes the cat would care or remember


End file.
